


Vrai Restraint Love

by Jinx_The_Wicked, mishalki



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Feels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Language, F/M, Forced Relationship, Heavy Angst, I Never Write Happy Shit, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Insanity, Isolation, Kidnapping, M/M, Madness, Murder, Oh, One-Sided Relationship, Please Kill Me, Psychological Trauma, Punishment, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Trauma, Unrequited Love, almost forgot, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx_The_Wicked/pseuds/Jinx_The_Wicked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishalki/pseuds/mishalki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, drama, and back to love. It's classic highschool couples.</p><p> Well Wendy Testaburger doesn't cause drama; she just attracts it.</p><p> Gregory Tveit, he gives and attracts love. Not always the good kind of love however. </p><p> Gregory and Wendy finally see feelings for one another, but another person just sees it as a disgusting excuse for a relationship that needs to end. Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fury of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-chapter that I will hopefully finish!
> 
> I'm doing it as an rp with my friend Jinx The Wicked on VS
> 
> This is just a rollercoaster ride of emotions; fuck our lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregory and Wendy run into each other, but who's watching them?

 The wind was blowing something harsh today. Snow now covered old footprints in the snow. The people of South Park were all mostly inside, unless you were a girl named Wendy walking outside in a hurry to make it home. If not, you're a boy named Gregory who had ran out to the store for his mother. Now if you're the hat on the raven haired girl, you blew off in the wind.

 Wendy gasped and started running after it, finally catching up to it. It was caught in a black gloved hand. "Greetings Wendy! Found your hat." Greg could still see the beautiful young lady even with the dark clouds over their heads.

 She let out a small giggle and took her hat from his grasp. "I didn't expect to see you out here Gregory. Shouldn't you be inside; the wind is quite harsh today." Wendy felt a twinge of worry for the blond, seeing that he had nothing on but his usual attire; his orange button up and black jeans. "It's freezing out and I don't want you getting the flu." She was only looking out for his best interest.

 The blond headed Brit chuckled softly. "Worried about me dear Wendy? No need, my house is close." He smiled and watched flakes of snow get caught in her raven hair, strands falling in front of her eyes. God she was a sight; clearly He took some extra time on her. "It's you we should worry about, how far is your place?" He glanced in the direction of his house. "You can just stop by mine and wait for the storm to pass." Gregory motioned to the bag he was holding, answering her question. "Mother wanted me to go to the store, and the storm caught up." Strands of blond hair blew in the direction that the wind was blowing; his hair also getting snow caught in it. "What are _you_  doing out here?"

 Wendy's face flushed a light red, fixing her hat so it would stay on her head. "I'm coming back from Bebe's. Her and I were studying for an upcoming exam in homeroom. My house isn't too far but," she thought about his offer. She could always call her mom and say she was staying at a friend's until the storm passed. It couldn't hurt; right?

 "I think I'll take the offer. That's very kind of you Gregory." She gave him one of her sweetest smiles. Wendy had always had a slight crush on Greg since he moved to South Park from Yardale. She had never told anyone but Bebe, who hadn't said a thing about it. Now here she was, going over to stay at his place to wait out the cruel weather.

 Gregory smiled. The girl of his _dreams_ was coming over to his place? _Fantastic!_ He politely held out a hand to her, letting her grab it. "Then off we go." He held her hand tightly and started walking back to his place. As the large house finally came into view, his smile faltered. Damn, the flower garden was also covered in snow.

 Quickly, he walked inside and closed the door, letting her hand go. He walked off to the kitchen to put the groceries up. "Make yourself at home, blankets can be found...well...anywhere basically!"

 The raven loved the feeling of his hand in hers. It was really warm. The whole walk there had been a peaceful silence; both of them just enjoying the other's company. That, she also loved.

 Now she was in his house, sitting on the loveseat. It was extremely elegant with all the fine pieces of art hanging on the finely painted walls. Gregory's family must be really rich. She turned around and pulled a blanket off the back, wrapping it around herself. She finally realized how cold she was.

 Greg sighed softly when he got everything put up. "Wendy, do you want anything to drink? I got tea!" After hearing her reply yes, he got out two cups and got out a box of tea bags. He always loved making tea, watching the steam come from the cup and the sweet smell of the crushed herbs. He remembered Wendy saying she loved it too. He'll always love that girl, no matter what.

 Minutes had passed when Gregory came walking in with two cups. He grinned when he saw the raven girl wrapped in a blanket. He walked over to the couch and handed her a cup. "Here you go dear." He sat down beside her and smiled again. Her nose and cheeks were a rosy red, a few strands of black hair still in front of her face and he also noticed the tips of her fingers were a light, dusty pink even though they were protected by gloves when outside.

 She thanked him softly and took the mug, watching the stream swirl up into the air in front of her eyes. It was oddly comforting; to see it float towards the ceiling then disappear with the rest of the atmosphere. The raven took a small sip and sighed. She could already feel it warming her up.

 Wendy looked up at Gregory with a hazy gaze. In the low lighting his features really stood out. His hair looked golden, his skin similar to porcelain, his blue eyes striking like ice. He was a masterpiece. She scooted over closer to him and leaned in, leaving a short kiss on the corner of his lips. "Thank you for letting me stay." She rested her head on his shoulder, nursing the tea in her hands.

 Her lips were the softest thing in the world. Softer then the softest bed Greg has ever slept on. Softer then a little kitten's furry tummy. Gregory felt his cheeks flush a light pink. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Of course, anything for you." Greg took a sip from his tea.

 This evening was perfect. Completely perfect. Wendy right with him on the couch drinking tea on such a cold afternoon. He watched the snow fall from his window until he decided to close his eyes and just rest with the raven girl. Perfect...well...so they thought.

* * *

 From across the street - standing in front of their own house - stood a figure. His stature was short and his small frame suited it well. The male's appearance was disheveled as if he was in a tussle with a bear; dirt and mud staining his clothing and skin. The only item free of any soil was the green parka he wore.

 His brown gaze bore through the window of the Brit's house, zoning in on the female cuddled closely to him. He could feel his blood boil with hatred towards the girl in the blond's house. He bit down on the cigarette between his lips and shoved his hands in the coat pockets, stalking back into his house. _Why wasn't that **him** in there?_

He couldn't have competition now. It was so difficult getting rid of the body afterwards.


	2. Tick Tick Goes the Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Christophe think when he sees Gregory and Wendy together?

 The snow had stopped hours later, but just because the storm of snow had stopped, that didn't the storm of hate and love have not.

 Wendy had called her mother to alert her that she was at a "friend's" house as she waited for the snow to pass. She spent hours on the couch cuddled up to that blond headed Brit, not knowing that the more hours came, the closer tradgedy rained.

_Tick tick tick till the clock strikes; you'll be free for now._

 Gregory loved being cuddled up to the raven haired girl laying in silence. If it wasn't silence, it was him politely listening to her go on about something; which was something new for her, as Stan never really listened back when they dated.

 Crystal blue eyes, raven black hair, porcelain skin, soft shiny lips. She was Gregory's favorite thing to look at. The world has plenty of beauty; sunsets and sunrises, changing leaves, so many things. Niagara Falls, it was a sight too. However, nothing matched up to Wendy.

_Tick tick tick. I love you, don't you see?_

_You don't love her; stop lying with those words. Even if you think you do, NO ONE can beat my love for you..._

* * *

 Christophe had not been able to stand watching the two any longer. It made a fire burn down into his very core.

_Tick tick tick. Why love her, when you have me?_

 He paced up to his room, ignoring the shouts from his father. Even if he did stop, he'd still he beaten later.

_Tick tick tick. I am more than she'll ever be._

 The brunet closed the door to his room, locking it behind him. He didn't want his drunken father busting in at the moment. He had plans.

_Tick tick tick. When she leaves, you'll have me._

 He walked over to his window, pushing the curtains aside to look at the house across the street. Christophe's eyes landed on the raven female again and he snarled, digging his nails into the fabric.

_Tick tick tick. Guess it's up to me._

 A grin spread across the Frenchman's face, his eyes darting over to rest on the blond. He could feel his heart skip a beat. He had a plan to make the Brit his, but it involved getting Wendy out of the picture.

 _Tick tick tick. Who did the deed; oh! It wasn't me._  
  
 Christophe's grin only widened. He couldn't wait until school finally came the next day.

* * *

 Sun shone down on the quiet mountain town; people already bustling about. Gregory was walking to school, Wendy walking next to him. Gloved hand in gloved hand, fingers intertwined, they proceeded to make their way to school. A soft smile tugged at Greg's mouth, blue eyes shining brighter then the pale skin he had. But Wendy? Damn, her eyes stood out perfectly behind the black strands of hair on her skin.

 The school house came into view and Gregory spotted a dirty looking boy. Dirty, not in a bad way, just in a fact way. He was honestly caked in dirt and mud. "Hello Christophe." Greg smiled at the tan Frenchman. He had known this boy for years on end and talked to him all the time. Gregory knew the boy had a bad home life, but it's not like Chris was always there; hell, might as well call underground his home. Always digging.

 The brunet looked up from the ground, smoke swirling into the air from the cigarette in his mouth. "Oh, hey Gregory." He gave a small grin, then noticed his hand...gripping another? His eyes followed the purple sleeve only to gaze at a pair of striking, blue eyes. They, fortunately, were not as striking as Gregory's. It was Wendy.

 Christophe could feel his blood run again, heating coursing through his veins. What was she doing holding hands with his Brit? He had to keep himself from letting out a growl, faking his best smile towards the raven. "Hello Wendy." He made his tone sound polite. Less strained than he felt.

 Wendy had shot him a small grin, waving sweetly. "Morning Christophe." The raven haired girl heard her name being called. Clearly her friends had just arrived. "Oh those are my friends, I'll met up with you later okay?" She looked up at Gregory, both blue eyes meeting each others gaze. Then, she got on her tip toes and kissed him. Fully on the lips. She then let go of his hand and skipped off. "Coming Bebe!"

 Greg's pale cheeks now had a bright, red tint to them. "God...what a woman." He ran his hands through his blond hair, smiling at the direction she skipped off to.

 Christophe could feel his heart break into two. So Gregory and Wendy were...together? He took a drag and let out a shakey breath, pulling his knees up to his chest. He didn't want Gregory to feel any love towards anyone else other than him. The pain in his chest hurt worse than the bruises littering his body. His old man was relentless last night. Everywhere on him hurt with a dull throb. 

 He sniffed softly and rubbed at his eyes, dropping the cigarette in the snow. Gregory should only pay attention to him. Should only worry about him. Should hug and kiss him when he's hurt. Not Wendy. Never Wendy.

 Seeing the tanner male like this, well it hurt Gregory. They had been friends since as long as he could remember. The tears that flowed down the boy's dirty cheeks were clearly from something that happened. Greg quickly sat down beside the boy and put a hand on his back. "Chris, you alright? What happened? You can tell me you know." He rubbed his hand gently up and down his back in a comforting way.

 Tears were like a fast river in the dirt. The feeling that is must have been family or something popped in Greg's head and he wouldn't have been surprised. This town has a lot of messed up families.

 Christophe leaned into the touch, continuing to cry. He didn't want to talk about what happened with his dad, but he didn't want Gregory to become suspicious of his plan either. He was loving the attention and didn't want it to he directed back at the raven.

 "It was my d-dad. When I got h-home yesterday, he started yelling a-at me and beat me." He coughed a bit when he choked back a sob. The mercenary left out a few major parts of the abuse, the memory making his body shake with fear.

 Gregory had pulled him into a hug, continuing to softly rub his back. "Shhh, it'll be okay. If you want, you can come over to my place today after school." Greg glanced over at the building. He knew they might be a tad late, but this was more important at the moment. His friend was being beaten at home and he wanted to help. "You don't deserve that Chris, you haven't done anything." Greg continued to hold the boy close to him.

 Friendship; that's all Greg thought about the relationship. A friend helping another friend with personal things, natural right? He just didn't realize he was the only one of the two who thought of it like that.

 Christophe clung to the taller boy, burying his nose in the crook of the male's neck. He couldn't keep his heart from racing as the blond held him close, comforting him in his time of need. He loved Gregory so much that it hurt him to see him with anyone else.

 "Thank you so much." His tears dampened the orange shirt of the Brit. He didn't care if Greg got mad or not, what mattered is that he was in the arms of the one he loved. His arms were loosely drapped over the blond's shoulders. At this point, he couldn't care less if he was late for class.

 Feeling water dampen his shirt, Gregory ignored it. His friend was upset and didn't need to be yelled at. Greg let the boy cling onto him. "You think you'll be okay now?" He patted the others back softly and gently, like he was the most fragile piece of glass in the world. He was scared if he said - or did - anything wrong that Chris would break.

 "I can help you to class if you wish." Greg didn't want to leave the poor boy out here all alone. Of course he was worrying about class as well, but leaving him like this outside was just plain rude. He looked fine when he had first arrived; did he not want to cry in front of Wendy or something? Huh, understandable; Chris was tough and Greg knew that. Tough and smart, the two things that are needed in this world.

 The brunet pulled away, rubbing his eyes as he nodded his head. "I don't want to go alone." His face was tear streaked, the stains covering his rosey cheeks. He looked at the blue eyes of the Brit and felt his mind give into a haze. The rising sun gave his hair and eyes a certain glow to their appearance; it was gorgeous.

 Chris wanted to kiss him. Gregory's lips looked so soft and inviting. The urge was just burning, but if he did too soon he could ruin everything. He could ruin their friendship and then Gregory would never love him. If that happened, he wouldn't know what to do with his life anymore. His heart would shatter.  
  
 Greg got up, pulling the tanner male along in the process. He smiled and grabbed his hand gently. "Then come along, let's get you to class." He started walking, Chris beside him.

 "I'll see you at lunch, alright." Their footsteps echoed in the hallway as the neared the classroom. Greg peered into the room he had to go into, smiling once he saw Wendy next to the empty seat he sat in. The two stopped in front of another door. "Here's your classroom. You sure you'll be okay?" He looked at the tan male in concern and hugged him once again.

 "I'll be okay. I'll ask my mom if I can come over later after school." Chris rested his head on the Brit's shoulder a moment longer before pulling away, his eyes still glazed from the few tears he hadn't shed.

 Gregory nodded and turned, his footsteps echoed through the hallway as he walked off to his next class. The one he shared with that black haired bitch he was with.   
  
 He loved her; when he shouldn't have. He was with her; when he should have been with someone else. He gave his attention to her; when it should have been given to someone better. None of this will do; _not at all._  
  
 Christophe waited until the blond was safely in his classroom before heading into his own, a wide grin on his face. He could wait until the end of the day.


	3. Follow the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christophe couldn't wait for the bell. He had something to attend to after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a warning; just giving a heads up

_The hands of the clock struck 12:38; the time lunch was. Hallways were a mess as students walked to the cafeteria. That raven haired girl had walked beside Gregory again. Mistake one of lunch. She had sat down beside him. Mistake two. She had held his hand while they spoke. Mistake three. Lastly, all in front of Christophe. Mistake four. Four mistakes and lunch barley started. That was a pain._

_Her angel like voice sounded like a demon to a certain boy; clearly reversed for another. We all have different mind sets right? Like Gregory thinking Wendy and him are meant to be when Chris disagrees._

_A sigh broke the silence at the lunch table, Greg's. He was tired clearly. He had spoke with a gentle tone like normal. "So Chris, you think your mom would let you stay over?" Wendy had leaned on him and closed her eyes. She obviously didn't care her boyfriend was hanging with someone else; that was normal._

_Chris had shrugged. "I dunno honestly, my mom can be a reasonable person but my dad might be an ass about it." He would pick at his food, keeping himself from snapping when the couple would cuddle closer._

_"Be safe you two, I'm going back to my house after school and probably hang out with Bebe later." The couple had shared smile. "Be safe" Greg replied. Worried about her safety? Yuck. The brunet had cringed._

* * *

 

  _It wasn't long before lunch had ended. Time flew by quick for the trio. Chris had stuck next to Gregory until he had to leave to grab his things for next period. The blond had thought nothing of it but Wendy felt a bit uncomfortable, asking if there was something going on._

_"He's been having problems at home; I don't really want to push him away. He seems too fragile." He explained, making sure to clear any doubt the raven held in their relationship. Leave it to girls to worry about the most petty of things._

_"O-Oh!" Wendy had a look of worry on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I hope he'll be alright." The raven haired girl clearly looked upset for asking now. Well, that look only earned her a kiss on the cheek. "It's quite alright dear Wendy." The blond Brit replied. "Go on to class, don't be late!" After that, the girl finally walked off to her classroom, a smile tugging at her lips._

_"Guess we should head on to class now, huh?" Gregory had smiled at the tan male. Smiled at him. Yes, the day had its rough edges because of that girl, but Greg just made it better. Class it is._

_During the class though, only one of the two actually payed attention. Of course, it was Gregory who payed attention to the lesson. Ignoring everything else was Chris, who doing two things. One did involve studying; which was just studying Greg and his features. The other involved his notebook propped to where only himself could see it._

_At the top of the white page was an address. Beside that address was more writing; Bitch's House. He had gotten the address before and now he was really going to need it. Well...kind of, in case of emergency. Not only was it that bit of information, but spread out all over the notebook were notes of horrific planning and possessive love._

* * *

 

 The clock was moving too slow for Christophe's liking. Agonizingly slow. Every time he wanted the little black hands to strike a certain number, the hand went slower. Like the clock was against him and what he wanted.

 He could feel his adrenaline beginning to pump through his veins, faster and faster getting him more anxious to get out of class; he _needed_ to do his plan and he wanted to do it _now._  The sooner the better.

 He sat at his desk, listening to the teacher drone on and on with the lesson, christ, this must have been the slowest teacher in the world. Damn it, why couldn't he hurry up! Please, this is all that is being asked.

  _Two minutes._ The ticking got louder and louder in his ears. That damn giggle rang through his ears, mixing with the _tick tock_ of the clock.

 The brunet looked over at Gregory and focused on him, taking in everything he could of the blond. His slicked hair, his clear and soft skin, the lean frame of his figure. He was absolutely breathtaking. Chris never liked God, but he sure as hell thought Gregory was one.

 _30 seconds._ His heart started to race; the plan running through his head again. Distract her long enough to hold her back from the group; so it was only them around. With no witnesses he'd be able to-

**_Riiiiiinnnnngggggg!!!!_ **

 The screeching of the bell broke his train of thought and he bolted up from his seat, grabbing his bag and rushing out the door. For this to work, he had to act like he was rushing home to ask his mom. Instead, he was going in front of everyone to find a hiding spot without being detected. There, he would wait for Wendy.

 Kids were running through the halls; sounds of chatter, footsteps, and lockers opening and closing filled the school. Blue eyes behind black hair were staring at another girl with green eyes as she waved goodbye. "See ya later Bebe!" Wendy grinned and turned continuing to walk.

 She sat down on a bench outside. Sun shone across everything, creating shade and the perfect amount of warmth. Wendy actually wanted to stay after a little while, have some alone time. She felt something soft and gentle hit her forehead. The raven looked up and was met with those special blue eyes that belonged to a special British boy. "I'll see you later Wendy, have a good day. I love you."

 "I love you too Gregory, always and forever." Wendy kissed him, giving him a hug. She then watched him walk off and she sighed happily. He was a beauty. She hoped she'd always be with him, always by his side and able to support him no matter what.

* * *

 

 The sound of birds filled in the silence. Everyone had left and gone home or wherever. She opened her book and started reading, happy she was alone. She kept wondering how long it would take for someone to interrupt her.

 Christophe had hid around the side of the building, usually where the goth kids would hang out. Luckily, they weren't here today. He was walking through the plan one last time before putting it into action, then he saw her.

 Wendy was sitting alone on a bench, no one else around. He didn't even have to distract her; this was easier than he thought. He felt his usual grin slip across his face and he slunk out from his hiding spot, his eyes narrowed. _This was it._ It was finally happening and he couldn't believe it.

 He crept closer and closer to her, remaining absolutely silent. Being in his certain line of work, it required no sound. No trace. For once, he was glad for his job; it paid off. With each approaching step, his smile widened. Chris felt like he could burst with joy.

 Taking the final step, he stood right behind her. Still, no one was around. The area was completely deserted of any life, other than him and the bitch. He reached out and grabbed her by the hair, yanking back as hard as he could. She fell on her back and looked up at him in bewilderment. It would soon be a look of horror...and he would savor every moment of it.

 As she had turned the page, she felt someone roughly grab her hair and yank her back. _Pain._ Harsh pain shot through her nerves as she cried out slightly. "O-Ow! Chris, that's not funny! That hurts." Wendy grabbed onto his hand, the feeling was slightly rough. Clearly his gloves were worn out.

 She took a split second to examine his tan, dirty hands and her light pale, clean ones. She tried prying his hands off her hair, but no luck. The raven wasn't able to tell for the fact he was wearing gloves, but the grip was tight enough that she was almost one-hundred percent positive that his knuckles were white.

 "Chris, I'm serious, this hurts." That was the truth. Her gentle ice blue eyes were now glossy with tears. Her purple hat was now on the snow beside the bench. Suddenly, like a bat to the gut, she realized. He was supposed to be home asking his mom if he could stay with Gregory. She noticed his attitude towards her before but shrugged it off, knowing his family problems. Looking at him now, his eyes reflected insanity.

 Wendy's blood started pumping a bit quicker, being confused she didn't know what to think. A sick joke? Was he mad at her about something? She didn't say another word. She didn't want to and she couldn't.

 Christophe didn't care if it hurt her or not. He didn't care if she was scared or not. This bitch hurt him and that's all that mattered. She took Gregory away from him.

 He kept a firm grip on her hair and moved the other hand to wrap around her throat, the pressure increasing bit by bit. "And I'm serious that I want _you_ gone. You took what _I wanted_ ; you knew that damn well!" He shouted at her, gritting his teeth. The mercenary's eyes shown with rage, but his grin screamed insanity.

 He wanted her dead, but he wanted to hear her screams to.

 Took what he wanted? Gregory? Thoughts started swarming through her head but they were all cut short when she felt more and more pressure on her throat. Wendy's hands left the grip on her hair and quickly snapped shut on the hand on around throat.

 Breathless gasps, sounds of choking and coughs filled the air. No matter how hard she struggled she had a feeling - hell, she knew - that she was no match against the male.

 Blackness started to fill her vision. Starting out as little dots then getting bigger and bigger. Everything, even her own voice, sounded like it was miles away now as she slowly caved into the darkness. Even in this state she heard soft breathing, not realizing it was her. Her chest went up and down ever so slightly, showing she had very little air at the moment, but would she be able to keep that air?

 Chris was getting annoyed at this point. He didn't want to kill her, but he didn't want her consciousness either. He noticed the light breathing of her chest and knew that it was working; the raven didn't have much air left.

 He may not have paid attention in his other classes, but he focused in biology pretty damn well. Without CO2 - commonly known as oxygen - the human body wouldn't be able to function. It would shut down and the person would slip into a state of unconsciousness.

 Chris squeezed more, until her grip fell loose on his hand and her eyes glazed over, closing shut. Her breathing stopped for a moment and she stopped moving. Wendy was out cold. The brunet pulled his hands away and looked down at her, grinning. He didn't have long before she woke up again so he had to get to his house. _Quick._

 Chris grabbed the raven girl and tossed her over his shoulder. She was pretty light; not exactly feather light, but not bolder heavy either. The mercenary looked around, examining the deserted area. It had some snow falling onto the side walk and onto the black, rocky road.

 He sighed softly, his breath obvious in the cold air. He couldn't take the main road and he knew that; just because there was no one around, doesn't mean he won't run into people on the way home. If he was seen carrying an unconscious girl that could seem suspicious. They would think the girl was passed out or dead.

 Knowing all the weird shit in this town, they'd probably think she was dead. There was really only one way he could get home. _Back roads._ No one travels on the back roads anymore. Chris could just cut through there.

 With snow crunching underneath his feet, he started walking, carrying the sleeping girl down the shortcuts. While walking down them, he saw what you'd usually see; dirt, snow, trees...the backs of houses. Hearing a dog bark every now and then made him jump and walk faster. Fucking guard dogs.

 His house finally came into view. The nice looking place with a torn family inside. Oh how classic. Chris began to jog to the place then broke out into a run, keeping a tight grip on the girl. Not that he would care if he dropped her or not, but dropping her then picking her back up was wasting time. Time he could be using to do what he planned to do.

 He unlocked the back gate and slipped into his yard. His parents were usually arguing about something when he came home so he didn't see how it would be any different.

 Christophe went through the back door and rushed over to the worn out door, leading down into the basement. As he disappeared, he could hear the shouts and screams of his mom and dad. Guess he was right. Now, he had something else to focus on. He closed the door softly and locked it, letting a laugh pass by his lips.


	4. NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter and I apologize greatly

As you may have known, I haven't updated as quick as I usually do. The reason  _why..._ Jinx and I took a well deserved break.

 

Now you may be asking “ _why did you need a break; you only did three chapters?_ ”

Well let me answer that! It's because chapter 4 is taking a lot of planning and it's really taking a toll on our emotions ~~considering the fact it's something out of our comfort zone~~

 

There will be a  _large_ warning on the next chapter so if you do wish to skip, I can give you an alternative version myself

I would not wish for Jinx to go through it again  ~~not me either but if I must~~

 

 _Hopefully_ we'll have 4 up by the end of this week but if we don't  _please_ understand why

Until then, I'll have another songfic up around midweek that will make up for the update absence 

 

If anything else happens; I'll inform you all right away


	5. Meet Your Creator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has Wendy. Now what will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Here's the fourth chapter!
> 
> I'm putting a LARGE WARNING right now because this chapter contains mildly graphic depictions of torture/violence 
> 
> (May I also add how Wendy is one of my favorite characters so this fic is NOT to bash on her. Me and Jinx felt like SHIT writing about this ;—;)

  _It was dark. Really dark. The figure sat motionless in a single chair in the room. Tied up tightly, there was no escaping those knots the way she was tied._

 

* * *

 

 

 A small groan escaped Wendy's lips has she slowly begun the wake up. Her eyes slowly opened as she lifted her head up. She attempted to move, but she failed. A slight burning tingle hit the skin the moment she tried.

 Looking down, she barley made out the scratchy, long thing around her stomach, wrists, and ankles. Rope. She felt her heart beating faster and faster. Wendy looked around but she couldn't make out anything around her. She didn't understand where she was or remember how she got her, but her neck still hurt for some reason.

 She slightly remembered a book in front of her. A sharp pain through her head as she looked up at someone and then felt pain on her throat. Then darkness. That's all she could make out the moment of what happened. Right now, she was focusing on her possible location.

 _"Well well well,_ looks like little miss princess is awake. I was hoping you wouldn't this soon; I was still planning." Christophe slinked out from a shadowed area, twiddling a pair of scissors in his grasp. A faint frown was on his face but his eyes portrayed a look of complete joy. "Though I can think some more while I listen to your screams."

 The brunet had started circling the raven by this point, letting a hand run up her arm softly; then brushing her hair to the side. "I don't understand what he sees in you; _you're disgusting._ Just like your relationship." He ran his fingers across the bruises on her neck from his grip. Christophe couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

 Wendy's head shot up when hearing the voice. Her vision spotted out brighter light and immediately her eyes went to the weapon in hand. "Planning? Planning what?" Her voice quivered in fear. Her blue eyes never left his brown, until he had come closer; she had then chosen to break eye contact and stare in a different direction.

 Her breathing hitched slightly when she felt his fingers on her arm. Not daring to move until he finished talking, she spoke again trying to hide the fear in her voice. "Our relationship...is not disgusting!" It enraged her that he had said that. Now it was obvious that bruises were left on her neck when she felt slight pressure on them, wincing slightly.

 The male stopped beside Wendy and growled, raising his fist and plunging the blade into her hand. "Did I say you could fucking speak _you whore?"_ He hissed threateningly in her ear. He watched tears well up in her blue eyes and he chuckled darkly, stalking over to a cart shrouded in darkness.

"The only sounds I'll allow coming from your lips are the sounds of agony. Your screams and pleads for the sweet release of death I could never reach." Christophe peeled off his gloves and grabbed a pair of surgical ones on the cart beside different...tools that would end up being used for later. "Until that happens; not another peep."

 Pain shot through the girl's hand as warm liquid spilled across her hand. Tears threatened to pour from her eyes as she bared down on her teeth. _'I need fucking permission to speak? God he's insane...'_ She knew not the speak right now; it wasn't safe.

 The raven watched the brunet walk over to some table or so. Watching his movements carefully, trying to see what she was in for. Not being able to see most things on there - okay basically nothing - but from what she could tell, it wasn't good.

 He let the elastic slap against his wrist, a shiver running up the brunet's spine. Pain was always an exhilarating feeling to him; so was fear. "I never thought this would happen. I mean...I thought you were stronger than this." Christophe ran his hand over the many devices on the cart's surface.

 "You did kick Cartman's ass after all; then again, anyone can do that." He grabbed a syringe and flicked the tube, watching the liquid swish around inside. "It's humorous almost, but this takes the cake." The teen turned around and walked towards the girl, grabbing her jaw and tilting her head back. "Though, I do have a question," He shoved the needle into a vein on her neck, "How resistant to poison are you?"

 Needles were never a thing a lot of people like. Especially when that kind of liquid is going into your skin. Wendy had listened to him speak the whole time; remembering that time she did kick Cartman's ass, it almost brought a smile to her lips. Almost. The situation she was in definitely didn't make her smile.

 The raven decided to keep her eyes shut when he walked over, there was no way she wanted to just watch him inject the syringe. Feeling the material of the gloves reminded her of being at the doctor or the dentist, though this was different; more fear than usual. Her breath hitched when she felt the soft sting from the needle in her skin, but she knew the pain would just get worse.

 The Frenchman bit the inside of his cheek, frowning a bit. "No screams yet? Hmm, guess I'll have to fix that." He clicked his tongue and pushed the liquid into her next before taking the needle back. Chris dropped the tool and stepped on it, hearing the glass crunch under his boot. "I do want to ask a few questions first."

 He grabbed a handle on the cart's end and pulled it over, it's wheels squeaking on the way. The light above Wendy's head flickered a bit and shone down on the many instruments displayed among its top. "What do you see in Greg? What does he see in you?" The brunet's hand hovered over a set of tongs, as if contemplating on what he could do with them.

 Wendy looked at the cart and then back up at the boy in front of her. What did she see in Greg? "W-What do you mean? I love him, isn't that enough? I couldn't ask for anyone better then him, he treats people right; makes sure they're okay. He's handsome, smart, funny, I don't need to explain it! I...I don't have words to explain what I feel."

 Her gaze fell down to her lap, not knowing if what she said was good or not. She knew she could have said more but no words were good enough for her to describe it.

 "What he feels for me...I...I don't know...he said I was beautiful and my personality was great..." She still didn't know if this was the right thing to say, "He said my eyes were like no others'...I don't know...I just don't know." She shook her head and looked up at him.

 Christophe's face displayed distain. His eyes were ablaze with hatred and crazed emotions of jealousy and obsession. "I see..." His voice was calm but wavered slightly as he spoke, "It's lovely to hear things I already know but I would like to say they're all lies." He snatch the tongs and grabbed her jaw again; shoving the end of the tool into her mouth.

 "Anyways, I thought you had a thing for _Stanley._ I heard you say the same **_'I love you'_** to him before." He pushed them open and locked them into place, making sure they kept her mouth wide open. "If you've been two timing them both then I can make it to where you won't be able to say anything ever again. No more heartbreak for anyone!" The brunet's voice cracked and he smiled, taking a deep breath.

 He pulled down one of her eyelids and gazed into the blue iris, his own eye twitching a bit. "It's quite sad how he saw beauty in you. He's too perfect for anyone of your class; he's greater than anyone," Chris paused, "Even me." The teen's tone dropped and he looked down, an aura of sadness washing over him for a moment.

 Wendy winced softly when feeling the tongs shoved into her mouth then open. She stared at the brunet with teary eyes. She didn't believe they were lies; she'd never. _'Two timing? I'd never two time him...'_ The raven continued to listen to what the male had to say. Stan was with someone else right? Last she'd heard, that's what happened. She froze slightly at the insults he said.

 Better? Well, she could admit that she thought Gregory was better then everyone, and now she was sure he was better - or more sane - then the person in front of her. Much more sane.

 Though, seeing Chris sad was still a bit upsetting. Knowing he had a bad family life and all; being possessive - or obsessed - over someone was just...no words. She couldn't find the right words to explain, she just felt slightly bad for him. That other half is more because she's trapped in his damn basement.

 Christophe cleared his throat and shook his head, shoving away any traces of his self resentment. "But I can change. I can make myself fit the way he wants me to be. Then I can be just as perfect as him." He let his grin return and he looked back at Wendy, adding a bit of pressure to her eye with his thumb.

 "The problem, however, is that I need to erase anything that could rival my chances of becoming perfect to him." The corners of the Frenchman's lips twitched, curling into a more sadistic smile. "Since I can never make my eyes such a brilliant blue as your's; the easiest way would just be to get rid of them entirely." He could already see the red seeping onto his glove; running down his hand and dripping onto the floor in a puddle.

 The vision in her eye became a blurry red as pain shot through her nerves quickly. She closed her other eye tightly, not wanting to give in to the pain. Wendy felt a warm substance run down her cheek and drip onto her skirt and tights, definitely staining them. She knew he was smiling; that sadistic grin was burning in her mind as the pain continued to get worse.

 Her breathing grew into a heavier pattern as this continued. Out of no where, there was a jolting pain that made her scream as her head starting to throb. It felt worse than a migraine and felt as if it would never stop. All of this felt like it would never stop.

 Slowly, she opened her other her eye, feeling as if she was shaking slightly. White tights were now splattered with red splotches; along with the floor and the brunet's hand. The pain never stop and continued to pulse through her head.

 "Music to my ears; it brings me such joy!" Christophe practically purred out, his grin never ceasing as he gazed at the eye. He rolled it between his fingers a few times before letting out a sort of strangled laugh. "Did it really hurt that much? Tis is only the beginning!" It slipped into his palm and he let it roll off onto the cart. His blood was rushing through his veins and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears; the adrenaline rush was such a pleasure!

 The brunet strolled over to stand behind the raven and he tilted her head back, his bloodied hand running down her arm to yank the scissors from her own hand. "Would you like the sounds of music playing while the symphony mixes with your screams? I'm positive it would fit wonderfully." He stuck his fingers in her mouth and grabbed her tongue, stretching it almost painfully. Chris let the scissor's blades hover dangerously close to the apendge. "You might want to answer quickly though."

 Whimpering slightly when feeling the pressure on her tongue, she gave him a rude glare with her eye in response. Why the fuck would anyone play music when someone is dying? That's sick. The coolness of the metal was clear when it hovered above her tongue. She was aware that by the end of this her white tights would be red.

 Her teary blue eye darted over to the bloody metal of the scissors. Might as well watch what will happen and face it. Better deal with the actions instead of cowarding away from them. Kind of.

 Now she's basically saying; face the actions of Chris trying to kill you instead of closing your eye the whole time. That's smart.

 Christophe couldn't help a small laugh at her expression. She was at his will; anything she said or did could cause more pain and she couldn't do anything about it. "I hope you like Beethoven _my dear Wendy."_ He tried his best Gregory accent but the words came out strained with disgust.

 He let the blades close in on the muscle and slice through it; inch by inch. The teen started to hum one of the tunes to himself as he listened to the choked screams and sobs rip from the other's throat. It's not like he hadn't heard the sounds before. Chris got so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't notice when the blades sliced through air. "Ah, there we are!" He flicked the blood from the scissors and his hand then pulled the tongs from her mouth.

 He walked walked over to the table and dropped it all on the surface; not caring that some blood decided to splatter his shirt. He dunked under to a second shelf where an old radio sat; a disc of Beethoven already in. "I wonder if Gregory likes this music or not. Knowing him, he probably does." The Frenchman clicked it on and let the long deceased composer's 5th symphony float into his ears; mixing with the agonizing screams of Wendy in the background.

 That horrible metal taste filled the poor raven's mouth as she continued to scream through the pain. Tears from her one eye continued to spill down her face and mix with the red liquid that was everywhere now. Her screaming was mixed with strangled sobs as she hung her head and shut her eye tightly. _'I'm going to die; it's offical, I'm going to die. There's no way I can live.'_

 The raven girl tried to calm herself as the music pumped through her ears, but she failed to do so. Her head had a splitting ache and the music made it worse, but still, it was classical and she loved listening to it...even with her screaming and sobbing mixed with the many instruments.

 Her hoping and praying that it would all be over soon continued to happen. She didn't want this; she didn't want this happening right now. It was to painful. She wished for so much; like being free...or in Heaven...she was hoping Heaven at the moment, seeing there was no way she was getting out. She tried to choke out words past the sobs and cries. "P-Please, no more..." She didn't want this. She hated it. She hated  ** _him._**

 Christophe's hands were rested gently on the cart as he hummed along to the gorgeous mixture of the many instruments. Cellos, trumpets, flutes, violas...just to name a few. He smiled and closed his eyes. The viola reminded him of Gregory; delicate and beautiful yet can compose the most delectable of sounds. The comparison sent a violent tremor through his body and he sighed. Oh how did he love that blond.

 "You'll have to speak clearer my dear; I can't make out a muffled voice." The teen brought the accent back, his smile switching to that charming grin the Brit always wore. He grabbed a scalpel from the table and let his hands cross behind his back. He circled the raven again and stopped beside her blind side; her left. "Then again, it could just be the poison finally taking its effect." The brunet looked down at her ring finger and cringed back; she wouldn't need this.

 The Frenchman grabbed it roughly and pushed the blade on the third knuckle. It would be hard to get through the bone but he could always snap it. "I always found blood so fascinating. As a small child, I couldn't help but love the feeling of the metallic taste in mouth. The sensation of its warmth trailing down my legs and face. I couldn't help but find...comfort in it." Chris leaned foward and ran his tongue over her cheek, licking the blood away from her pale skin. In that moment he snapped the bone in her finger and it fell to the floor, a small chuckle bubbling in his throat. "Then again, it's all I ever felt."

 Wendy felt slight panic when she lost sight of him. She wanted to know his every move to know what was in store, but that couldn't happen now. When she felt something sharp at her knuckle, she swore she felt her heart stop beating for a moment. The blood that was now coming from each hand was unbearable. The raven closed her one eye and prepared for it to come completely off.

 And off it did.

 She was distracted from pain for a moment when she felt the male lick blood off her cheek. Embarrassment came quickly; she was embarrassed that she got so easily distracted by her cheek being assaulted. Her mind then when back to the pain on her hand and she screamed. She hung her head and closed her eye again, trying to numb herself from the pain that was radiating from her whole upper body. Blood and pain, it was all horrible.

 The music hit it's crescendo when she screamed and he couldn't help the shiver that shot up his spine. It was the most beautiful sound he ever heard; other than the blond's voice of course. Nothing could ever meet up to his smooth and arrogant tone that brought so much pleasure to the brunet's beating heart. "It shouldn't be long before your last breath settles in. It'll be a shame when you're gone though; torturing you was so much fun for me." He peeled off his gloves and tossed them aside; he'd deal with the mess later.

 "However, I think I know the best form of torture to your little heart." Chris brought his hand to her chin, curling his fingers around her jaw, before pulling her closer to his face. "My dearest Gregory was your first kiss...but he won't be your last." The smiled and pushed his lips against Wendy's, letting the taste of blood cover his mouth. The male pulled away after a good moment and smiled at her, his teeth and lips stained with red. "That will be the last feeling of affection you ever receive."

 The raven's eye widened when she was kissed. By him. Her last feeling of "affection" was with someone she hated with all her being. Tears welled up in her eye as she stared at him when he pulled away. She felt sore, pitiful, and now disgusting. That's how this was going to end wasn't it? Sitting at some insane male's will; that's fantastic.

 Well, she would admit, he wasn't terrible at the kiss at least. Guess Frenchmen are great kissers. But it disgusted her to think of that, all she wanted to think of at the moment was Gregory. Thinking of the blue eyes and blond hair that shone in the daylight. How she'd never see them again. She'd never hear him say 'I love you' ever again. Though, his voice did continue to echo in her mind. What a way to die; hearing your favorite person say those words.

 This moment, it wasn't physical torture anymore, this was emotional torture. Playing with her emotions. She just continued to stare at him as blackness started filling her vision. Finally; slowly falling away from all of this pain, away from all the pain in her heart and body. She had always feared death, but at the moment; it sounded better then this.

 Christophe grabbed her face again, watching tears pool in her gleaming eye. "I love you my dear Wendy." He mumbled, nailing the Brit's tone right on the head. He knew this was breaking her; emotionally and mentally and he loved it. He shoved his thumb into her other socket and let the blood run freely down his flesh; over his palm and wrist, down his forearm and dripping off his elbow. She let out another piercing scream before spluttering out a choked sound and slumping foward, the noise dying in her throat.

 The Frenchman knew she was gone and he couldn't help but laugh, crazed and filled with joy. "I hope that asshole above gives you as much Hell as he did to me!" He yelled, looking at the body part balanced in his palm. Now...what to do with them? He turned around and grabbed the other eye as the symphony faded out, glancing down at the blue irises that recently belonged to the raven. She...did mention how Gregory adored her eyes and just couldn't get enough of them. An idea crept into his mind.

 Christophe walked over to some old storage boxes his mom and dad kept down here after moving from France and grabbed a small one, making sure it was empty of anything that could be placed inside it. Nothing. That was good. The teen dropped the eyes into the box, blood already staining the brown of the cardboard. He felt like he should add a bit more before...dropping the gift off for his dearest loved one.

 He stalked back up the stairs of his basement and peeked his head out from the doorway. His mother was no where in sight but his father was on the couch; beer bottle in hand. The old drunkard was probably too wasted to even give two fucks about what his son did and he slipped out into the kitchen, grabbing a note pad and pen.

 He set the box on the counter and scribbled down a quick letter before ripping the paper off and taping it to the lid of said box. Christophe made sure not to sign his name cause...you know, that'd be stupid and he has more wits than that. The brunet bolted out the backdoor and took the side gate on his trek to his beloved's home.

 

* * *

 

 

 The blond male was sitting in his bedroom, laying on his stomach with his laptop in front of him. He had distracted himself for over an hour on different websites. Every now and then he had checked his phone, making sure he didn't get a text from Wendy or Christophe. He didn't. He usually expected to hear his phone go off when he was home, as Chris was usually texting him. But now he wasn't and neither was Wendy. It worried him greatly that he didn't hear from either of them. He knew Wendy was supposed to be with Bebe today, but Chris would've been here right about now. Did he forget to ask him mom?

 Nah, he's probably busy. Something he told himself again and again. Besides, if he's coming over why would he have to text him? He wouldn't have; he would just stroll on over. But a thing that bugged him slightly was he never saw Wendy go home. She usually went to ask her parents before she did something, but he didn't see her walking home. Did she just go on and walk to Bebe's? He felt worried again that something may have happened but he brushed it off. She was surely fine.

 Banging filled the air as Gregory looked up from the screen. Someone was at the door? Why now? He closed the laptop and got out of bed, walking out of his room and down the hallway. Sun from the window entered the house and filled in as the thing to light up the rooms; his shadow appearing on the wall every now and then as he walked down the hallway and down to the door.

 He opened the door and looked around; there was no one here. Huh, knock and run? That's what it looked like until he looked at the package at his feet. There was a note on top on the box; that's what he noticed first. He bent over and picked it up. He read the note quickly to himself:  
_"I don't think you noticed, but you really caught my eye darling_....wha?" Caught my eye? Who was this from? He smiled softly at the corny letter, kind of cute. He continued to think it was cute until he opened the box. He could remember that color anywhere; Wendy's, the eyes that first grabbed his attention when they met.

 The Brit screamed before covering his mouth with his hand to silence himself. His eyes teared up as he stared at the box, shaking slightly. She was dead wasn't she? This is why he didn't hear from her, wasn't it? Is this why...is this why he didn't hear from Chris? Was Chris dead too? He hated thinking of this...this nightmare coming true.

 Christophe watched from his spot in the blond's bushes, frowning at bit at his reaction. Did he...not like the Frenchman's present? Was it not good enough for him? He felt a bit of happiness that Gregory liked the note but this cancelled it. Maybe he should have put some of her hair as well; possibly her nails? The brunet hit his head and times and cursed himself for being so stupid. He pulled out his phone and pulled up his messages; sending a quick one to the blond he held so close.

  _"Sorry I didn't get to you sooner. Had some issues but they're fixed now; be over in a few!"_ He clicked the send button and waited for the other teen to disappear back inside the house. Could he grab him something better before darting over? Probably not; he'd have to get past his dad and that wouldn't turn out nice.

 Greg walked back inside slowly, box still in hand as he shut the door behind him. Tears fell down his cheek as he went to his room and collapsed to the floor. He knew he had a message when he grabbed his phone and opened it. So Chris was alive, that's great. A weak smile appeared on his lips at the text. He was alive, thank God he was alive. Slowly putting down his phone, he shut the box. "One of the world's most beautiful eyes are in here...but...they would look better if they were still attached to the beautiful person they belonged to."

 He hung his head slightly and continue sitting on the floor. He should have walked with her, like he usually did. Could he have prevented this? "It's okay, she's with God now; an angel in Heaven right where she belongs." He spoke to himself, trying to calm himself as he felt more tears escape his eyes. His voice quivered slightly and his mind felt dizzy. Everything was going too fast. The person he loved was gone and they weren't coming back. A small sob escaped his lips. What he would do to make sure no one else he loved died.

 The Frenchman waited a few minutes before exiting his hiding place and making his way through Greg's front door. He really needed to start locking it. Chris watched his shadow on the wall as the sun's rays filled the hallway and he waved at it, watching it return the gesture. He smiled and reached Greg's door, hearing his sobs through the wood; he felt cold wash over his chest and he knocked on the door. He couldn't stand to hear Gregory cry. Was the gift really that bad?

 The brunet spoke in a soothing and quiet tone, his words laced with hinted love. "Are you okay? Can I come inside please?" He wanted to take the teen in his arms and hug him; hold him and tell the boy it was going to be okay. That he had Chris and that was all he needed; no Wendy or anyone else. "I don't want to hear you cry dear." He bit his lip nervously.

 The Brit tried calming down when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Wiping tears away from his face and eyes, he hid the box away and took a deep breath while looking in the mirror. "Y-Yeah...you can come in." Wait, did he say dear? Why would he say..? Oh well, worry about it later.

 Greg took another deep breath before opening the door. "Hey Chris." He spoke, trying his hardest not to sound pitiful. "How's your day been going?" He pulled off his normal, gentle smile. He examined the brunet and his looks. He didn't exactly know what to think; a big reason being that the love of his life was on his mind and she'll never leave it.

 The smaller male sighed and stepped in, grabbing the blond and pulling him into a hug. "I should be asking how you are." He let his forehead rest against Greg's chest and listened to his heartbeat, the pace erratic. A strange emotion crawled over the brunet and his mouth ran dry. He'd never felt guilt before and it pained him; physically and emotionally.

 Christophe squeezed Gregory tightly and brought them both down to the floor, leaning against the door. "I know when you were crying; I can see the puffiness of your eyes." He mumbled in the blond's ear and leaned against his shoulder. "Whatever happened I'm sorry and I'll be there for you; I'm just a simple phone call away" All he received was a nod in response and he smiled slightly. He didn't think the blond would mind if he stayed the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a slow update now...this really took the life outta me


	6. Obsession in Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Christophe and Gregory met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a happy chapter for all you readers!

  _Another hit to the head and the boy fell, scrapping his knees and elbows on the concrete underneath his scuffed up boots. Laughter and blood filled his senses as his eyes darted up to look at the older boys around him; their mocking jeers ringing in his ears._

 "You can't even defend yourself. How pathetic!"

 "Gonna go cry to your mommy?"

 "Look at how small he is. No wonder why people think he's a chick!" They pointed and laughed at the brunet and one reached forward, grabbing him by the arm. He picked the younger male up and grinned down at him. "Too bad we had to bruise such a pretty, little face. I could've put you in a dress and brought you home." Tears striked in the tan boy's eyes and he pushed at the sixth grader, gritting his teeth.

 "Please j-just put me down...I don't w-want to fight." He nearly whined and the male sneered, running his thumb over the bloodied lip of the green-eyed kid. "Alright then," He dropped him and kicked him in the side, a yelp leaving the boy's lips, "As you wish princess." The others joined in; pulling at him and hitting him, laughing all the while. The fourth grader couldn't help but feel disgusting; used like a doll for the pleasure of others. No matter how many times it happens - at school or home - he would never get used to it.

* * *

 

  _The icy water was numbing._

 Yikes, must be really cold. 

  _He turned toward shore. The sturgeon was bumping against the bank. He headed for it, grabbed it by its open mouth, and hauled it along after him._

 Gregory sat in the courtyard on a bench, holding a book in hand, creating a view of what was happening. The character standing in icy water, wanting to get out. He pictured the male seeing the giant fish and dragging it along with him onto shore. He must have been really strong.

 The imagery was cut short when the Brit heard yelling. Peering up from the page, he spotted a small dirt covered boy being pushed around by much bigger boys. This was clear bullying; something he didn't really like to see. Grabbing his bookmark, he placed it in the book and closed it as he stood and left it on the bench.

 The blond walked over calmly, as if everything was fine, lightly pulling on the leader's arm. "Excuse me. Sorry to bother, but if you think what you're doing is appropriate, it's not." He continued staring at up at the male, speaking in a gently tone. "Matter of fact, it makes you look dumb and desperate for silly nonsense. If I were you, I'd clean up my act and go take my idiocy somewhere else and rethink my life actions." He arched an eyebrow watching him to make sure he could see his next move.

 The kid turned around, smirking down at the little blond. He tried to hold back a laugh and he smiled, shaking his head. "I can see how you must've mistaken this for such an act. Christophe is actually a good friend of ours' and we're just playing around; right?" He looked down at the boy now named Christophe and moved him with his foot.

 Chris groaned lightly and looked up to see blue eyes staring intently at his attacker. His heart skipped a beat and his thoughts fled from his mind; it felt like time had stopped to the brunet. No one...had ever stood up for him before. Never had someone defended him from any bullies. He could feel his face heat up a bit as he stared at the boy; crystal blue eyes, golden blond hair, porcelain-like skin...he was breathtaking. Like a _doll._

 He winced as he sat up a bit, pain coursing through his head and side; the black eye from earlier didn't help anything. "Non, they aren't my friends." His accent stood out as he spoke, however, his words were slurred from the recent head trauma. A rough grip on his hair kept him from speaking anymore and he whimpered. "Don't lie you bitch; it's not nice to do." The leader hissed in his face, making the Frenchboy wrinkle his nose in distaste.

 "What crude language and action we're using." Greg spoke, looking down at Chris with a small smile. "Why would you hurt him...? He's clearly not your friend; he's clearly not happy here." The blond glared slightly at the boy who had a grip of the brunet's hair. "Just release him and go someplace else...maybe focus on being a better person than this." He paused again and crossed his arms. He took a deep breath, finding it dumb he was having to explain this to sixth graders. Honestly, shouldn't they know better?

 "Besides, you're speaking to him in a harsh tone...friends don't do that. If you do call your friend a _'bitch'_ , I'm sorry; pardon my language, then it would be in a teasing way and not threatening." He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Cut it out, you're hurting him...friends only hurt each other in play fights or actual fights that end in apologies later on. You guys aren't friends...you're monsters." The Brit spoke the last two words with hinted venom in his voice, looking at them with a glare.

 "Again, I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness, but something has to be done to get it through your head that this wrong." Greg took a moment to kneel beside the brunet. "I don't know why someone would hurt you; you seem like a nice kid." His eyes softened up and he smiled sweetly at him. "Now _please_ , can you guys run along before this results into something else?" He looked up at the boys again.

 Chris couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He...complimented him; called him nice. He'd never been called anything before other than cruel language but that didn't matter to him now! What meant the most to the French kid was that someone thought he was something good. Not something to look down on and spit at.

 "Oh look! The price wants his princess; should we let him have her?" The leader looked over his shoulder at the others and they laughed, shaking their heads. The kid shoved the brunet back into his cohorts and he peered down at the Brit. "You two handle the French brat, I'll deal with the British prick who thinks he's all that." He cracked his knuckles and smirked at the fourth grader, pulling his fist back.

 Christophe pulled against the grasp of the older boys but it was no use, they were stronger. _"Don't hit him!"_ He practically snarled but was silenced with a smack to the face, "Quiet you little shit." The raven assailant barked back and smiled as he looked at his friend close in on the Brit.

 Looking over at the bigger male, Greg slowly got up from the ground and started backing away. "H..Hey, there's not need to result to violence." His blue eyes never left the other's as he was closed in on. Spots of fear crawled it's way up his spine and he gulped nervously, putting his hands up. "We can talk out this misunderstand-" His vision became black and he stumbled back, the sixth grader taking the chance to push him down.

 "Whoops, it seems I stained your clothes. Lemme help you out." He grinned at Gregory and swung his foot back, kicking mud and gravel on the Brit. "Maybe your maid can clean you up when you get home." He snorted out laughter and his goons chimed in. "Prissy bitch!" "Spoiled brat!" The blond couldn't help but sniff, his eyes burning with humiliation.

 Christophe curled his lip up and yanked one of his arms away from the perpetrators, clawing out in a blind rage. "How dare you touch him like that cock sucker!" He growled, spatting out profanities in his native tongue. A churning feeling formed in the pit of his stomach and a wild glint shone in his eyes. When he got his hands on any of these boys, he'd make them regret being born.

 Looking up some, blue eyes met green for a moment before the blond looked away again. The person he tried defending...is now defending him. Gregory sighed softly at the insults that were thrown at him and looked down again. Slight pain was at his side from where one of the blows landed.

  _'So getting up might not be the best idea at the moment.'_ The blond was processing on what to do as he wiped his eyes free from the burn of humiliation. _'Cock sucker? You know I'm not gonna ask.'_ He shook his head free from that thought - that boy had a vocabulary - and looked up at the male who had kicked him. The small brunet boy continued to look at him as he brushed off some dirt; not saying a word.

 He looked away from the bully towering over him and gazed around. No one at this school was helpful. "Look...I said sorry, now piss off ya bloody prick." Greg spoke softly but sternly, as he slowly got back up. Blue eyes met green again. The Brit smiled comfortingly at him, trying to show it would be alright.

 The fourth grader was instantly grabbed by the collar, the fabric of his shirt tearing a bit. "Say that again you faggot." The pre-teen nearly shouted in his face, spiting a bit. His fingers gripped the orange collar tightly, his knuckles turning white as he held on. He looked as if he wanted to knock Greg's teeth out right on the spot; no matter how much blood was shed. "One more peep and your princess gets-"

 A shocked cry cut him off and he looked over his shoulder. What he saw caught him off guard.

 Christophe had broken from the grasp of his cohorts and already had one of them on the ground; the raven was holding his wrist as he bawled in the dirt. The other had let go out of fear and was spluttering in shock. He didn't have long before the Frenchboy had turned on him, jumping on him with a rock in hand. He bashed the stone on the boy's face, breaking a few teeth and his nose in the process. He stood up and looked at the leader, a crazed and distant look in his eyes. Blood had splattered across his cheek from his previous victim.

 "I told you not to touch him." He spoke monotonous, dropping the stone and charging at the boy. The sixth grader dropped the Brit as the brunet latched onto his back, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling back. The smaller male used his free hand to pull at the red hair underneath his fingers; electing a scream from the pre-teen. The noise sent a jolt of pleasure through his body and he smiled, attempting to make more sounds escape the redhead. Strangled gasp, choked screams, rugged breathing; all of it was perfect to the tan boy. Surely the blond was enjoying this as well...right?

 Greg's eyes widened a bit as he stayed on the ground and watched. _'I thought he couldn't defend himself...impressive.'_ The screams sent a slight shiver in him; it sounded like it came straight from a horror movie. His eyes widened a bit more when he saw blood splatter on the brunet's cheek. He had said before to not result to violence and here he was watching it happen. _'God, am I a hypocrite? No...I'm not doing the violence...'_

 It was impressive that a kid his size could kick ass like that. Really impressive... but why didn't he do this before, when the bullying started? Why did he only do it now? The Brit sat there confused, shocked, terrified. Too many emotions. He opened his mouth slightly to say something, but no words came out.

 "Woah..." That's all he managed out. He was still in shock that such a small kid could beat such a...big kid. Should he stop it? He wasn't sure if he should, based on the fact that this kid had ripped his shirt and hurt the two of them. He'd just let it continue for a few. If it got to violent, of course he'd tried to stop it...but right now he'd just watch for a moment. Terrified and impressed.

 The redhead tried his best to reach around and grab the Frenchboy but he was unable to get to him at the angle. He started to cry when the brunet's sharp nails dug into the skin on his face and his legs constricted around his stomach. "I told you not to hit him! I warned you and you still did it! Vous ne touchez pas tout ce qui est á moi!" Chris growled out the last sentence in his native tongue, biting the boy's hand when he smacked him across the face. He dug his teeth in until he tasted the metallic liquid and laughter bubbled in his throat.

 "Get off of me you psycho!" The assailant practically wheezed out, struggling for air. The pain coursing through his hand was worse than anything he had ever felt. The French brat was insane; demonic! The redhead had never dealt with someone like this. He yelled when his head was yanked back roughly.

 Now this was getting a bit too violent. Yeah, the kid had hurt them but he didn't deserve this kind of punishment. The blond had waited another moment to see how far this would go, and it went further. He got up quickly, a bit too quickly for he felt dizzy. "Wait." He regained his voice, it was still soft but he sounded more stern this time.

 "He doesn't deserve it, he's just a kid making a dumb mistake," He stated and crossed his arms, "sixth graders are just dumb sometimes...just let them be dumb." He smiled softly again, hoping he at gotten through to the boy. "Christophe, was it?" He tried remembering the name the leader had spat at him; Gregory was sure this was the name.

 "Cute name; fits your looks... I _love_ it!" He grinned and laughed softly.

 Like a switch was flicked, Chris's eyes met the crystal blue ones he was oh so infatuated with. He let the redhead's hand go and jumped off his back, shoving him to the ground before looking at the Brit. "D-Do you really?" His heart raced at the sentence. He...loved his name? Did that mean he loved him as well? The bloodied boy paid no mind to the bullies as they scrambled away, their footsteps fading fast. He could only pay attention to the one in front of him.

 Not only did he love it; he thought it was cute too! The smaller male trembled in excitement and jumped on his toes before hugging the blond tightly. "What's your name? I wanna thank the one who's so amazing to me!" Even his scent was intoxicating; linen and dandelions. Yes, quite feminine, but that didn't matter. It was him and it was like a drug to the tanner male. Chris could never get enough of it. Ever.

 The blonde was surprised by the sudden hug, but simply smiled and hugged him back, thinking it would be polite. "Of course I do." He replied to the first thing the boy had said. "And thank me? If anything I should thank you; you're skills are very impressive." He complimented him then sighed softly, still smiling.

 "Oh, my names Gregory. It's nice to meet you! Not everyday I meet someone like you. Matter of fact, never; you're one of a kind aren't you?" He ended the sentence in a short laugh. "Eh? You're hurt aren't you? Come on, I can patch you for you," He offered, "You don't deserve to be hurt." He spoke again and gently rubbed the others back, like a person would do to sooth another.

 He did seem to like the brunet; which he did. Gregory saw him as someone he'd be good friends with. Ones that would be there for each other; ones who make the silly promises to marry when they get older. You know, that kind. Ones who don't feel awkward around the other, never scared. Give up stuff for the other, trying to make them happy and safe. He'd do anything to keep Chris safe and happy...but anything is also a big word.

 Christophe burrowed his head in the crook of Greg's neck, sighing contently. The hand running over his back practically made his legs weak and he held onto the taller male for support. The compliments and the fact the blond still held onto him made his hopes rise that...maybe his feelings where returned. Maybe he had a change with Greg when they grew older; they could get married! He couldn't let go of the blond.

 Yet, he did. Why? Gregory was hurt and the brunet had to do something about it. "No no, I'll deal with myself later. You have a black eye and I know those aren't comfortable." Chris pulled away and grabbed the blond's hand, dragging him over to a bench that had an old, ratty bookbag leaning against it. "I have a frozen water bottle we can put against it. My mother made me pack bandaids as well in case I cut myself by accident." He sat the boy on the bench and ruffled through his bag, set on retrieving the things he listed.

 Sitting down on the bench carefully, Greg peered over at the other boy. The boy didn't feel like he was hurt? He was bleeding for God's sake. "You're mother made you pack bandaids? Huh...that's actually pretty smart." He spoke as he watched Chris root though stuff. Cut himself by accident though? Well...he did seem pretty hurt; not very if he says he's not.

 "It's very kind of you to help, and I'm sorry that I had caused such a fight between all of it, but it's just a black eye I'll be..." he raised his hand and brushed his fingers on it slightly, feeling slight pain from it, "...fine. I'll be fine thank you." It did hurt. A lot actually.

 But being around him someone distracted him from the pain. He had someone to stay close to now; someone he could actually talk to without being spoken to about his homeland stereotypes. Honestly, it can get annoying at times. "Still, you're very kind." He said again and folded his hands in his lap and flashed him a smile.

 Hearing his voice soothed the Frenchboy and he popped back up, bottle and package in hand. He took a moment to observe the blond and he immediately went to his eyes; a brilliant blue. It was almost like the ocean was reflected in them and he relished in it. He whimpered almost inaudibly and took a seat by the blond.

 "Just a black eye my butt; those things are painful." Christophe knew the feeling all too well and they weren't all that fun. After he tended to Greg, he'd deal with the bruise on his jaw and cuts along his arm. "Now turn your head, you have a cut cheek." Just seeing the injuries on the pale skin enraged the brunet; he wanted to make those sixth graders suffer.

 Maybe later. Right now, he had someone better and more magnificent to attend to.

 He opened up the bandaid box and pulled out a strip; ironically it was orange. Just like the Brit's dashing button up. Chris sighed a bit as he peeled it open, his thoughts trailing off to think about how everything about Gregory was perfect. Though, it made him slightly sad. Everything Gregory was, Christophe wasn't. Did that mean...he would never be good enough for the blond? Was everything be was told a lie to make him feel better? The brunet shrugged off the intruding ideas and went back to the task at hand.

 Greg nodded slightly and turned his head to the side as told. He figured there was no point in 'arguing' anymore; the boy would just continue what he'd be doing. "Well, yeah, they don't feel good I agree; there are things that feel better." He responded and stayed still when he felt the boy sticking the bandaid on his cheek. He would admit, he was feeling better than before now. "You know you're pretty good at this." He spoke, smiling up at him.

 He just met Chris and they were already getting along. That's new for this forsaken place. "But are you sure you don't need help?" He asked again, examining the tanner male. He looked worse then he did as far he could see. "Getting annoyed of me asking? I'm sorry sir." He apologized, but remained smiling softly.

 "My mother taught me. She works as a nurse at the hospital." Christophe ran his thumb over the bandaid to smooth it out but let his hand rest there for a moment. The blond's skin was softer than he anticipated. "Don't apologize mon cher, I could never get annoyed with you." He gulped and leaned forward onto his knees.

 Giving a meek smile, the Frenchboy leaned foward and gently pressed his lips underneath the Brit's bruised eye. He let his free hand intertwine with one of Greg's and he pulled away slightly, his face starting to turn a deep shade of red. "And there's no need to call me sir; Chris is fine." Heat coursed through his body and he couldn't help the slight tinge of fear that picked at him.  _'Please don't freak out,'_ he silently hoped.

 The blond blushed lightly at this action. He was a tad confused why he did this, but figured it was normal. _'He's French isn't he?'_ He thought for a moment before smiling at him, a small laugh escaping his lips. "Of course s- Chris!" He quickly corrected himself, calling him Chris instead of sir.

 The Brit quickly hugged the boy close and laughed again. "On another note, I'm glad your mom taught you such a skill," He stated to the boy in his arms. He kept the grip loose but firm, "But again thank you so much. I'm grateful for what you did."

 The laughter of the younger boy was quite contagious and the Frenchboy couldn't help but laugh himself. Christophe hugged Gregory back and let his nose nuzzle into his hair. "I'll protect you from whatever comes our way," He mumbled softly, tightening his grip, "I promise." The brunet felt safe in the blond's arms but he knew that it wouldn't always be like this. Greg would have his moments where he wouldn't be able to even protect himself. He was promising to keep the Brit safe from anything that would stand between them, even if he had to...make them scarce.

 A loud ring echoed through the courtyard, making Chris look up from the comfy position of Gregory's hold. He slipped out of his grasp and hopped off the bench to grab his bag. "Come on; we can't be late." He gave a wide smile and grabbed the blond's arm, hanging onto it as he pulled him along.

 Greg looked up at the sound of the bell ringing, nodding in agreement when the other had wanted to get to class. "Right, hold on, let me get my stuff." The blond let go of him and turned, running off to get his stuff. He gathered his stuff quickly, holding his book tightly to him. "Alright, let's get to class." He smiled at the brunet again and walked along side him.

 He wanted to protect him huh? Chris couldn't protect him from everything could he? Besides, Gregory could take care of himself - well - in some cases. The Brit didn't care if he was hurt; he just wanted to make sure the other was okay at all times. Hopefully those bullies will leave him alone. "I'll make sure you're okay though, you matter to me, I don't want you hurt," He spoke, peering over at the smaller male, "Ever. You're too important." He continued and then looked forward.

 He always wanted to make sure people close to him were safe and protected. Make sure that they were also happy. He wanted the other boy to be happy, which at the moment he did seem happy. He went from upset, to angry, to happy in one fight. It was...still impressive. This boy obviously had skills and the Brit just wanted to know them all. Hopefully he'll learn more throughout the years. Hopefully he'll know them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous ne touchez pas tout ce qui est á moi!
> 
> Translation: You do not touch anything that is mine!


	7. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but this isn't a chapter.

Hello dear readers, I'm sorry but this chapter isn't an update.

 

This story is on hold until further notice.

 

I hope you all don't feel deterred and continue to wait for updates, thank you!

 

_~Love from your authors, Alex and Jinx_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed


End file.
